Oftentimes a user must open a hot water faucet for several minutes before hot water arrives at the faucet. This causes a large quantity of water to be wasted. The present invention features a water conservation system for capturing and using this water that would otherwise be wasted. The water conservation system allows a user to harvest the water from a hot water faucet and store it in a reservoir for use in a toilet. The reservoir is connected to a toilet tank via a siphon tube whereby the stored water in the reservoir can be used to fill the toilet tank when the toilet is flushed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.